


Mako-Tinged Dreams

by Amaranthe (awildlokiappears)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sad Puppy Zack, Scarring, Some Spoilers, mentions of past characters/outcomes from previous games, past Zack/Aerith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildlokiappears/pseuds/Amaranthe
Summary: Life, like always, carries on. No matter what may happen, something always keeps going...and that's what the people of Gaia have begun to finally do. Healing from geostigma, from Meteor and Deepground, and everything that Shin-Ra and Hojo had done...But the remnants still rise from deep within the scarred city of Midgar, monsters still ravage the land...And for AVALANCHE and the WRO, the job has only just begun...and Hojo's secrets aren't yet all uncovered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been cleaning out old fics and uploading a ton of stuff to Google Drive due to the very real likelihood of my computer crapping out over the next year, so y'all are gonna be seeing a lot of old stuff be updated and a lot of new stuff coming out. I know, I know, I've got a ton of stuff to finish; it's why I'm doing this, posting things to get them cleared off the 'to finish' list. This is one that started as a roleplay I did ages ago with an amazing Cloud roleplayer, and one that I decided to revamp and bring back to life because it was such a good idea. 
> 
> If I could get some reviews to make it, and any of my other fics better, I'd be most appreciative! I'm always looking to better my writing. 
> 
> Now...read, and hopefully, enjoy!

_ Green...green as far as I can see...the eerie, radioactive shade of mako that we hated so damn much… _

Cloud’s eyes opened...well, one eye opened. The other was still swollen shut, though a light touch proved that by the end of the day, it would most likely be open again. He sighed and dragged himself up off the ground and out of his sleeping bag, groaning at the pain and stiffness radiating through his back and hips from the last few days of fights...and smiled weakly as Tifa’s gloved hand appeared in his vision, palm open and ready to help him up. 

“...I owe you one.” He sighed, taking it and standing up, shaking himself all over to loosen up, and she just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She looked pretty rough herself, her legs heavily bandaged under the rough shorts she’d made from the remains of her pants, and he wished she hadn’t taken the brunt of the fires; her legs would be weeks in healing. Cloud grabbed up his pack as he followed her out, rummaging a bit.

“No, you owe me a lot more than that. C’mon, Vincent and Yuffie just got back with supplies; we’ve got bacon, eggs, and fresh coffee.” He let out a moan of thanks, and followed her out of the shelter they’d made out of an old Shin-Ra building to a very welcome sight; a proper breakfast, and Cid’s Rocket Fuel Coffee. Vincent passed him an empty mug and the steaming pot from the fire while Yuffie fiddled with their communications equipment, and Cloud took both with a grin, tucking his pack between his legs, and settled by the fire.

Cid was working on their dual pair of jeeps as he poured a mug full and took a plate, wolfing things down one-handed, borrowed from the Turks (and Rufus), doing the filter and oil changes while Barret worked on the mounted machine guns on top. Nanaki and Cait were both patrolling the perimeter of their camp, and Tifa sat down on Vincent’s other side, reapplying fresh bandages to the burns on her legs. Cloud gave her a sympathetic wince, and having found it finally, offered his Cure materia; she took it with a tired smile.

“Thanks…”

“Like you said, I owe you. How’s everyone feeling?”

“Tired, but we’re managing. The Turks are on their way up to join us for the last push, after that, we’re declaring Midgar a disaster zone.” Vincent sounded more than tired; he was gray from all of his transformations, and his red cloak had been abandoned a few weeks back for some of the heavy duty SOLDIER gear they’d found in one of the old barracks. Everyone, in fact, was pretty much in the same boat; their normal gear just wasn’t strong enough to take the constant monster attacks…

Constant, and draining. 

The WRO’s Special Reclamation Team was the combined forces of the Turks, and AVALANCHE, and they’d spent the last two months in the center of Midgar’s ruins, battling the nonstop hordes of genetic horrors that were Hojo’s twisted legacy. Jenova remnants, mutations, failed experiments that were the next thing to immortal...It was heartbreaking, some of the poor souls they’d had to free. And infuriating; all of this, all because of one man’s ego… _ Damn you, Hojo. _

“About damn time; just Reno and Rude?”

“No, Tseng, Elena, Cissnei too, and a few of the Old Guard are coming to help. They’ll be airborne while we’re on the ground; we’ll have full air support the whole way in.” Cloud let out a sigh of relief at that. The final zone they’d left for clearing was the hole Omega had torn out of the center of Midgar three years prior, and Vincent had been the main scout...well, technically Chaos had been, and between the eldritch creature and the dour gunman, they had a rough idea of how bad it was. 

Actually clearing it out was impossible; the concentration of spilled mako, genetic monstrosities, destruction...all of it was just too much to heal quickly. Or even, really, at all; Cloud was not confident in their ability to do much, if anything, to help the enormous wound in the earth. As it was, technically, only Vincent and Cloud could really go safely into the pit, and that was...not entirely proven yet. Today would be that day... He drained his coffee and ate a second helping, though, grateful for the rest and the food.

“Hey, Spiky, ya up fer helpin’ me out?” He glanced up at Cid, who was covered in grease, the cast on his arm included, and couldn’t help but smile a little bit sadly. Cid had a broken arm, nose, head, and probably hand too, yet he was in the thick of it just as much as everyone else, and Cloud couldn’t say no. He got himself up and hobbled over, the mako in his body healing him faster and faster, but not quite fast enough...he dug around his pack a bit more, and found another Cure materia, and with a quick murmur, cast the spell over the both of them.

“Sure, whatcha need?” Cid looked a little more relaxed as the spell washed over him, and he sighed wearily, rubbing the side of his nose where the bandages met skin...

“Jus’ some help keepin’ the jeep up fer me to get the pan out from underneath…Thank ya, by the way...I kinda needed that.”

“It’s no trouble, Cid...Why don’t you let me get it, and go sit down? You look just about as bushed as everyone else, and you’ve got the worst injuries.” To his honest surprise, Cid grimaced and nodded, if a bit reluctantly. 

“Ya kinda gotta point...thanks.”

“It’s no problem, Cid...go lay down and get some sleep, okay? You were up all night.” The older man gave him a surprisingly gentle shoulder clap, limping away from the two vehicles, and Cloud was grateful to see Tifa and Vincent both helping him into the building. He hoped that all three of them would lay down to sleep; Tifa had taken the night shift too, and Vincent had done the night patrol before meeting Yuffie with the supplies, and he knew they had to be just as drained as Cid. He smiled as Tifa cuddled up between the two of them, Vincent’s arm draped over her shoulders. It was so sweet, and he was happy for them; they deserved happiness.

He shared a look with both Yuffie and Barret; they nodded, and Barret gave him a cheeky salute, after which Cloud flipped him off and finished up both jeeps. An hour later, he grabbed his gear and got ready to head out for scouting. Fenrir was, sadly, back in Costa, so he simply strapped on his swords and checked his pack and comm gear. A quick test with Yuffie and her grinning thumbs-up, and Cloud was set to go. He walked out of camp before leaping to the first craggy remnant of a plate, and followed the path Vincent had left a few days before.

It was...quiet, out here. The sound of the wind, a steady trickle of liquid that he  _ hoped _ was water down through the shattered ruins...occasionally, a soft shh-shhing of new grasses growing in little cracks and crevices. He passed by the sagging, fallen church that had been Aerith’s beloved secret, and he touched the gray wood of the doorway in fond, sad memory. It was no longer safe to go inside; too much damage, and too many years. It was so badly broken, almost near collapsing, though he could see the glimmer of her pool inside, the softest white glow a familiar sight. 

“Miss you, Aerith…” 

_ Cloud... _ Her voice was a balm, a murmur from the shadows, and he gave the remnant of her spirit a soft smile. Here, perhaps better than any place on Gaia, was the closest path to the unsullied part of the Lifestream.  _ The others…? _

“They’re doing okay. We...probably won’t be able to come back. Things are...bad here, I’m sorry…”

_ Hush...better that way....stay safe.  _

“We will. I promise you, we will.” He smiled as the pool shifted, growing, and a silvery figure came towards him, pausing just before the half-light outside the doorway. She was as ghostly as the Lifestream itself now, but she was smiling, just like always. “Would you like me to tell the others, give them a chance to say their goodbyes?” She paused, thinking, and nodded, hands clasped before her, and Cloud smiled.

_ Thank you...there is...old danger...ahead...but also...a friend... _ He blinked, but didn’t ask her to elaborate; she was having a hard time holding herself as it was, and he knew he couldn’t ask much of her. He’d seen her a dozen or more times around Gaia, but they’d never felt her, or seen her, as strongly as here, in the heart of her power and her love. Elmyra had never forgiven him for taking her after Sephiroth...To this day, he still blamed himself, despite everything.

“Okay. I’ll keep my eyes open, and let the rest know.” He earned a winning smile at that, and she vanished into mist, leaving him all alone in the shadows under the plate. Vincent’s path followed the safest, darkest route, and for once, Cloud wasn’t interested in testing the limits. The fallen plates were in various states of decay, the mako in the air and water and earth degrading the metals a great deal faster than most people realized. The temperature too, would change from one moment to the next, between freezing and sweltering, much to the team’s annoyance. They could see it, so close and personal now, and while Cid and Reeve found it fascinating…

He found it horrific. Cloud eyed the spidery patterns of rust and decay across one of the panels that Galian Beast had propped up days earlier, and pulled up his facemask when a too-cold gust of wind blasted him with a face full of fine, powdery rust. That triggered a nasty coughing fit, and he did his best to muffle the sounds, drinking a little too liberally of the cinnamon whiskey Cid had left him, and when it passed, continued on to the point where Vincent had stopped, surveying the area beyond the plate. 

Most of the last scouting mission that had ended in Cloud’s battered body and cracked leg, Cid’s broken bones, Tifa’s burns, and Vincent’s latest transformation had been a nasty skirmish, and they’d retreated to call for aid from the Turks. The decision to hide hadn’t really sat that well with all of them; they were all fighters, used to running to the front lines. But...a lot had happened in a short time, and none of them were fully healed, even now; retreat just made sense. He tugged out the radio, and Yuffie picked up right away when he called.

“Hey Cloud, what’s up?” He surveyed the already decomposing bodies of the remnants they’d fought days before, and once again, cursed Hojo to the deepest depths of hell, because this was atrocity piled upon atrocity.

“I’m at the stopping point from a few days ago; it’s not gonna be safe for us to explore much more, and no one who’s unenhanced should. It’s...pretty bad.”

“Damn. Alright, I’ll let the others know. Anything else?”

“I’m about to send some photos to Tseng, then I’ll probably be on radio only for a bit. Want me to send them to you, too?”

“Nah, just let Tseng know. I’m holding the fort here, Barret’s running out to meet with Reeve, and Vin, Cid, and Tifa are all three out cold. Nanaki’s napping too, so it’s just me and Cait. We’ve got this, so you focus on exploring carefully, alright?”

“I will. Thanks, Yuff; I’ll be back before dark, I do /not/ want to be out here at night. It’s...pretty damned creepy.”

“Preachin’ to the choir, Cloud, I won’t go any farther than this, shit glows during the day. Be safe, take it slow. Radio if you need help, I’ve got a direct line to the Turks, so they can swoop in and get you out of there ASAP.”   


“Thanks, Yuffie, I will.” Cloud tucked the radio into his belt, and sighed through his mask, getting his goggles and oxygen mask ready and then Cloud pulled out his phone to snap a quick few photos to send to Tseng; it wasn’t ideal, but it gave Reno a starting point for piloting the chopper into the area. The message back was short and simple, just “Be safe, will land at campsite first, then find you. Keep the beacon on.” Cloud checked his tracking beacon, and relaxed at the stable, solid green light on his belt. He texted his thanks back, then tucked his phone back into his pack and loosed his smaller sword, leaving about an inch of blade free so that he could draw it fast if needed...and into the Pit he went. 

The Pit was the twisted, broken remains of the central tower, the gaping wound deep into the planet where Omega had fallen, revealing the remains of Deepground, the many, many failed experiments...The whole area was almost a wasteland, it was so huge; the remains of at least two or three mako reactors, falling in on themselves, three fallen plates and the remnants of another...And halfway in, the gaping hole that opened into Deepground, not unlike the gates of Hell. White-hot mako seethed underneath it all, and he winced at the metallic stench, then started marking the trail carefully as he made his way around the fourth mako reactor. 

It was agonizingly slow; most of the walkways were completely destroyed, and the remaining ones were in terrible shape, the mako vapors eating away at them. More railings and steps than he liked completely disintegrated at a touch or a step, and finally, he found a safe way around, making his way carefully into the lower reaches. Here, he actually needed his oxygen mask; the gases were just too much, even for his enhanced constitution, and he pulled out his radio again to let Yuffie know, not trusting his phone’s ability to survive.

“Yuffie, it’s me again.”

“What’s up? ...Are you wearing your mask?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty rough down here. Tell Tseng to stay back; I won’t be in here long, but I need to get to the base of the Pit and give it a look around, then I’ll head back. _I_  can feel the mako burning now, and if I can feel it, it’ll hurt Vincent even. Heading down now, give me one hour, alright?”

“You got it. But only one hour; I don’t hear from you after that, we’re sending in the Turks.” 

“Deal. One hour, see you then.” He sealed the radio back into his pack, pulled on his goggles and made sure his mask was in place, and started to ease his way down the side of the reactor. Here, he could use his natural abilities, since no one other than Vincent would follow him, and climbed like a monkey down, jumping and catching himself easily. It was...scary, and thrilling, and Cloud felt his blood heat with anticipation...when he paused, eyes narrowing as he saw something...unusual. Something that hadn’t been in Vincent’s initial Deepground report right after he’d returned from Omega’s demise.  _ An old friend... _

Tucked underneath an enormous slab of Plate Three, Cloud could see part of the original Shin-Ra medical facility. Somehow, it had slid from the central tower to the Pit, and while it looked pretty roughed up, it was still standing, and the heavy concrete looked more stable than the metal around him. And Cloud felt drawn to it. Something was there...and he had to know what. He climbed up a little higher, heading back up the way he’d come, and with a quick calculation, jumped from the top of the piece to land harshly on the rocks just below the building. 

“Son of a bitch, that hurts…” Super soldier he might be, but those landings still hurt like hell, and he stood back up with a grumble, limping down the gravel to the building itself. He had to tear the remains of the door off to get in, and felt a cold wave of air blast over him. Thank Gaia for the mask; he could feel his eyes watering a little from the stench, and he pushed his way in, setting aside barrels, boxes, and massive ropes of rotting wiring as he explored the inside. 

It, like many of Shin-Ra’s buildings, was a great deal deeper than the outside let on, and it was a difficult task to clear a path, but something called to him, something...familiar. A good familiar too, and Cloud found himself wondering if it might be Zack’s remains. He had buried his friend out on that frontier, or so he’d thought; certainly, the sword had remained there for several years as a grave marker, but Cloud was hardly surprised when he’d discovered an empty hole five years ago. Annoyed and aggrieved, oh yes, but surprised? No. 

He’d known someone would come looking for the remains of a SOLDIER, be they Turks, Rufus Shinra himself, or Hojo...and his money was bet on the last. But that would explain the connection; all the SOLDIER candidates and leaders had a sort of...well, almost a blood connection, Cloud supposed. It explained how Sephiroth had found him, and vice versa, and how Zack had found Angeal and Genesis years before. And if all he did was lay Zack’s body to rest in Gongaga for his parents, then that was enough for Cloud. 

He pulled apart another door, flicking on his chest light to survey the room, and sighed when he noticed the still glowing mako tube in the corner.  _ Bastards...of course Hojo would have tried to reanimate him. Too bad...Zack had so many bullets in him it was amazing he still survived long enough to say goodbye. And I  _ know _ I saw him in the void with Aerith; he’s dead, dead and finally at peace with the world.  _ Still...it was infuriating, and Cloud made another path as he moved closer, feeling his anger manifest in kicks to the barrels, a few punches too. That sociopathic monster had lived long enough; he was glad Vincent had killed him at long last. 

Finally, he was in front of the tube, and he felt his stomach churn as he peered through the dull green glow. It was definitely Zack alright; unsurprisingly, the mako had healed his body, and judging by the breathing tubes, Hojo had succeeded in reanimating his body at least. But power had been gone from down in the labs for the better part of a year now, and there was no indication of life signs, so Cloud sighed, brushing his gloved fingers over the dusty glass. 

“...For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, Zack. I’m so very sorry. But we’re gonna get you home, buddy. Where you belong.” He drew his heavy knife and popped the clasp on the tube, ignoring the hiss and sudden gush of sludgy mako that drenched his boots and pants, and caught the falling body carefully in his arms. It was...a bit more awkward than he liked to admit, and he winced as he smacked Zack’s poor head against the casing twice, but he managed to get the body out over his shoulder, and laid him over a few of the boxes to wrap him in a tarp. Not the most respectable way to be carried to his rest, but Cloud really didn’t have a lot of choices, and at least this way, it would be less shocking…

He started at Zack’s feet, wrapping and binding him carefully in the tarp as he went, all the way up to his head, and Cloud paused to stroke back his long black hair, soft and soaked, those elegant features so still. Cloud turned to check the area again, checking the time on his radio...when he heard it. A rattling noise, followed by a soft wheeze, then slow, steady breathing...and Cloud whipped back around to Zack’s prone body, eyes huge and heart pounding as he studied the tarp, barely hoping...there. Zack was breathing... _ Zack was breathing! _ Not only that, Zack was  _ sleeping _ ; Cloud knew that soft snore anywhere. 

He didn’t know if it was a miracle, or if his best friend would wake up a monster, but he didn’t care; he had to get Zack back safely. He carefully checked the tarp, tying it enough that he could carry Zack back with ease, and pulled his spare mask out of the pack, pulling it on and putting the nicer one on Zack. The downside was that he only had thirty minutes to make it back to the safe zone; the spare tank was a small one, and this mask wasn’t as strong as the other, but Cloud didn’t really care; he could take it.

He levered Zack into his arms, and back over his shoulder; still not the best way, but he needed a hand free to climb, and he could move faster like this. Cloud headed back out at a lope, glancing around for an easier slope to climb...and that’s when he noticed the remnants. Genetic mutations spun out of control by the unleashed mako, the remnants were the bane of Midgar and Edge, and the one reason that reclaiming the ruins had been such a nightmare...and now, he felt his heart sink as he realized just how many remained. 

Most were the hooded, ragged failures of Sephiroth; sickly silver hair and blind green eyes, their faces a hideous caricature of his unearthly beauty, clawed hands reaching out. He knew from experience now that scent and sound were their strongest senses, and while they were weaker than the three his team had fought before, and infinitely weaker than Sephiroth himself...they were more than strong enough in sheer numbers to take down even someone as strong as himself. That’s why Vincent was still so tired; he’d had to summon Chaos, the eldritch demon being the only thing that could fight them easily.

He swallowed, shifting Zack a little higher, and felt his heart rate ratchet up even more when he noticed them following the sound of the tarp, and carefully, slowly, he loosed his shortsword, taking a careful breath.  _ Twenty minutes. Time’s wasting, Spiky. Oh, this is gonna suck so much... _ He crouched, just a little, and jolted forward at a dead run, cutting down the four in his path as he leapt up for the last walkway, and he had to stab one of the panels as his feet slid when he landed, panting behind his mask as he climbed for dear life now. 

He freed his other hand after clipping Zack onto his armor, and just hauled ass up to the walkway, heart pounding as the monstrous nightmares howled and screamed at his heels, surging up, climbing one another in blind, rage-filled hunger...and Gaia, it was  _ terrifying _ . He made it to the walkway finally, panting hard, his mask and goggles fogging with his exertion, and he took off at a sprint down to the safe zone, so sure that he could make it.  _ I can make it...I can make it...c’mon, Cloud, just a little more… _

“STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE~!” The hoarse scream came out of nowhere beside him, and a dozen of the bastards flew out from under one of the plate pieces, slamming into him and Zack, and Cloud choked as he brought his sword up to guard, back almost bend double over the walkway’s railing. It groaned in protest, but Cloud was too busy trying to fend them off, protecting Zack while trying to draw his other sword. The remnants just hounded him, too far gone to be frightened by the slashes and his muffled yells, and they got in a dozen or more slashes with those poisonous claws…

And then the railing cracked. Cloud felt his heart freeze, and the biggest of the remnants snarled and launched at him...and then all of them were falling. The whole walkway shuddered and collapsed under the weight of all the remnants. Cloud couldn’t help the fear now, couldn’t fight the terror, and as the remnant tore off his mask, his cry for help was to someone long dead, someone who’d held the world safe…

And Aerith  _ answered _ .  

The whole of the Pit lit up, so bright it blinded him, and all around him, the Lifestream surged up and surrounded them. He jerked as the light caught them, and it was almost a blow in its own right, leaving him dazed, and Cloud passed out, throat burning, Zack still in his arms...but Aerith’s gentle hand on his brow. 

_ Rest, Cloud. He’ll need you. He’ll need you… _

 

* * *

 

“...--ENO!! Get them out of here!”

“Tryin’, Boss, but the chopper’s struggling, and Rude can’t land her!” Cloud came to with a sob of pain, every nerve feeling like it was on fire...and he realized with a panicked start that he couldn’t see anything but white light. He tried to flail, shuddering as the pain rippled over him, gunshots sounding over his head, and Reno dropped to a knee next to him, and with a sharp word, cast Curaga over him, voice muffled in the mask he wore. “Stay with me, Spiky, it ain’t time for you to bite the bullet yet. Fair’s alright, he’s still breathing,  _ how _ , I don’t fuckin’ know, but he is, and after the blow up in the Pit, we’re just amazed you two didn’t get fried.”

“Ah...Aerith…Aerith saved us...” Reno paused, and Cloud found his vision clearing, the panic fading as he tried to focus in on the Turk. 

“...Well, that explains how most of those ugly fuckers died so quick. Tseng and Cissnei are holding back the horde, Elena’s making a bomb, and we need to get you two on the chopper so we can all get the fuck out of here.” Cloud nodded, swallowing the blood and bile back down, and carefully sat up, and Reno helped him up, casting the healing spell again. 

“Wait...don’ waste it…” 

“Relax, my bat’s got four slots and only one’s Fire. C’mon, up you get, I’ll get Fair taken care of...oh thank fuck, Rude’s a fuckin’ gem. RUDE! COME HELP ME GET THE SPIKY IDIOTS.” Cloud had to laugh a little, blood trickling from his lips, and let Reno drag him to the chopper, Rude following close behind with Zack in his arms. Cloud glanced back, trying to focus in on the slowly retreating Turks...and that’s when the Lifestream flared again out of the Pit, Tseng and Cissnei yelling a retreat...but a figure stood there. 

She still looked so goddamn strong, pink dress and that long brown braid fluttering in the hellish hot winds that whipped through the spires towards the chopper, her back to them and facing the monsters boiling up out of the Pit once again, her staff in hand as she brought it up...and that’s when he heard her voice, her real voice, for the first time since that fateful night.

“ ** _GREAT GOSPEL!_** ” The heavens opened up above them, pouring down healing rain...and Reno shoved him into the chopper, the rest of the Turks piling in as the redhead wiggled to the front for the controls. They took off with a scream of the helicopter blades, and Cloud tried to reach out for her because she was _real_  and she was _whole_...she was _alive_. But Tseng and Rude held him back, despite his pleas, and they fled Midgar as the whole of the place was consumed in a massive, ancient storm.

It seemed insane as they popped out of the clouds, into brilliant, blinding sunshine, and Cloud knew his face was soaked with more than just the rain...but as they headed towards Edge, the two jeeps speeding along below them through the remains of the city, he knew…he knew. Aerith had to have been planning this, to ensure that Zack escaped, that she could finish what she’d started with Holy. And he knew too that she wouldn’t let anyone into the storm until the Pit was healed...and that would take years. 

“...Cloud…” Tseng’s voice was oddly gentle, something he’d never seen from the elegant, professional Turk, and Cloud took a little comfort that this had affected them too. He wasn’t surprised by it, actually; Tseng and the Turks had never agreed with the President on allowing Hojo so much leeway. Nor had they agreed to Gast’s and Ifalna’s murders, Aerith’s kidnappings...and given the way they’d thrown themselves into the WRO, even Reno, he was grateful for the change of heart. He took a deep breath, letting it out, then another; he had to do what he could to help Aerith, and right now, Aerith needed him to take care of Zack. 

He turned now to the Turks, to Zack, and carefully undid the tarp around the SOLDIER’s head, Zack’s tanned skin pale now from years in mako and death, but his chest rising and falling, still snoring, still living. It was...well, he knew what it could be. He knew that there was a chance that when...if...Zack opened his eyes, they might be green and cat-slit, rather than blue...but he had to take that chance. For Zack, for Aerith...and for himself. He had his memories now, fragmented as they were, and all the guilt…

“...Cloud...he might not be Zack anymore.” Cissnei sounded so sad, and he nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I know. I know. But...I think Aerith led me down there. I know she knew about him, she just...didn’t have anyone to get him free. And if Aerith trusts that he’s alive, that he’s okay...then we might just see the one miracle Hojo’s bullshit ever created.” 

“Even so...let’s get grounded before we wake him up. I won’t risk it in the air.” Tseng had a very good point, and Cloud sat back, watching Zack as they made their way to the main encampment out on the southern plain, Reno landing so gently it was barely a bump. He motioned for the Turks to go out first and eased himself out, still hurting, still a little blind, then scooped up Zack in his arms. “Where to, Cloud?”

“...Over there.” Cloud motioned with his chin, pointing to the small bluff to the north...the bluff where Zack had died. The first time. Reno and Rude went pale, and Tseng gave him a look he couldn’t quite parse.

“...If you’re sure. We’ll follow, you lead.” He nodded, and they walked into camp, Yuffie wandering up...then gasping, in horror.

“Cloud…Cloud, that’s…”

“Yeah, it is, Yuff. You don’t have to come with us, but...well, we might just have another member to the team.” She glanced up, dark eyes huge, and he gave her a soft smile. “Yeah. Aerith...well, Aerith saved our skins twice today. She’s cast Great Gospel on the whole of Midgar now, and she led me to him. We’re going up to the bluff to revive him...and if he’s himself...well, we’ll explain things. If not…” She grimaced and looked away...He felt a bit heartbroken himself, but waited her out, no matter how much he ached; Yuffie was the one other than Aerith who’d known Zack the best. Finally, she looked back up, tears glimmering in her eyes.

“...Okay. Let me get my shuriken.” She was but a moment, ducking into the tents, and Vincent came out, looking exhausted but armed, but calmed as she spoke to him; Cloud could hear the words, and he was too blind to lip read, but he knew what she was saying anyway. Vin glanced at them, red eyes taking everything in...then nodded, returning to presumably pass back out around Tifa. Yuffie came back up to him, her blade on her back, and nodded, taking a deep breath. “Sorry, Vincent was a bit annoyed…”

“It’s okay, thank you for doing that. C’mon. Won’t be long…” The walk was quiet, and Cloud let his feet lead him up the gentle slope of the bluff, once barren and nothingness, now a vast field of grasslands and wildflowers, a seeding project Reeve had started last year that had borne incredible yields. The first Buster sword, Angeal’s blade, stood despite the rust, the weather...and carefully, Cloud propped Zack up against it, taking the mask off and remaining crouched in front of him as the Turks ringed the area, Yuffie nervously almost hiding behind Elena, who in turn was protective of her equally tiny girlfriend.

Cloud carefully tilted Zack’s head up, swallowing, and took a phoenix down out of his pouch, the tiny red feather twirling in his palm as he licked his lips.

“ _Raise_ …” The feather became a glowing golden light that settled over his heart, and Zack’s eyes fluttered, his breathing labored...and he came to with a broken scream, blue eyes wide as his whole body spasmed. His eyes darted about as he fought to break free of the tarp, everything flooding his system in berserk mode, and that’s when Cloud cast Esunaga, the shadowy soft light soothing away every bit of panic and fear and fight. Zack settled back against the sword with an audible thump, panting...but those sapphire eyes, still glowing with mako at their depths, were lucid now as he took in everyone around him...then zeroed in on Cloud.

“...hey there, Chocobo-head.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Major. Time to wake up.” Zack’s eyes popped open at that smoky, quiet voice, and he sat up slowly, eyes tracking the moment of the tall, ethereal figure in the shadows beyond his bed. Bed. Huh. Last he remembered, he was looking up at a raining sky, feeling his whole body shut down, Cloud crying above him...The figure paused, and Zack realized that the reason he could sort of see the guy wasn’t due to his enhanced senses...it was because they were in one of the old military tents, the fabric thin enough to let in what looked to be midday light.

“Can you understand me?” That...was a weird question, but then, given that he was somehow alive, after taking an entire army’s worth of bullets...well, maybe less weird, more warranted. His eyes felt gluey still, and despite his enhancements, he was swiftly discovering that he still...wasn’t healed. Scarring, wispy and white now, only hinted at the tissue damage underneath. But he could move, slowly, but surely, and he clumsily shoved a couple pillows behind him.

“...Y-yeah... _fuck_ , my throat’s a mess…” The tall man came forward, dressed down in an older style Turk’s uniform, his long hair confined by a simple red headband, his jacket unbuttoned and his tie loose, but there was a mug of hot tea ready, and the man handed it over. Turk or not, he was thirsty, and Zack drank deep, slumping back in the pillows as he felt himself...well...come back to life, as it was. “Thank you, Mr…?”

“Vincent Valentine. Former Turk, hence the only clean outfit I had to use...and member of AVALANCHE.” Oh. Zack sipped his tea, focusing his scattered thoughts a little more now.

“...Um...I...did I...Did I dream about Cloud waking me up?”

“You did not, Major Fair. Cloud’s still healing from his own fight, he’s pretty battered from the mako burns and what he inhaled in the explosions, and his previous injuries. Don’t worry; he’s got a pretty fair number of friends with him, one of which I believe you’ve met? Tifa Lockhart?” Vincent sat down next to his bed in a camp chair, crossing one leg over the other and lacing his fingers over the knee, his whole posture open and welcoming, and Zack felt himself relax a little more, at that name and the gunman’s friendliness..

“Yeah, I know Tifa. At least enough to know that Cloud’s in good hands. I um…thank you. I have...well, frankly, I’ve got no clue what the year even is, let alone the day or month, and I don’t...I don’t remember anything at all except just before I died…” Vincent’s smile was...well, odd on a solemn face like that, sympathetic and rather comforting, and Zack found himself smiling faintly back.

“I thought as much. We prepared you some materials to help you adjust when you’re ready...but in the meantime, you could use a proper meal. Invalid food, I’m afraid, doctor’s orders, but I can promise it’s tasty.” Zack brightened; he didn’t really care if it was just Jello, his stomach was starting to remind him that a diet of mako was _not_ appreciated. Vincent stood and brought over a small tray, and Zack was pleasantly surprised to see not just Jello, but cherry Jello with some fruit in it, some proper oatmeal, not the MRE version that doubled as cement, and some fresh plums.

It smelled good, and he took his time, working through the hot meal first and savoring it with the tea, then set into the dessert and the fruit. Vincent didn’t simply watch him like most Turks would; he was reading a book while he sipped what smelled like coffee from a battered tin cup, sitting back in his chair now, long legs crossed and stretched out before him. Zack...couldn’t help the interest now.

“...You’re...not like any of the Turks I know. Knew. Sorry...I...I have no idea what’s going on…” Vincent set down his book with another of those enigmatic smiles, and Zack winced. “Shit, sorry, you were reading…”

“It’s fine, I really wasn’t that focused. Would...you like me to fill in the last five years?” He paused, looking a little uncertain himself, but Zack swallowed, and took a deep breath.

“...Yes. Please. I...I need to know. I need to know what happened, to the world, to _me…_ ” Vincent’s eyes changed then, a darker red than what he remembered Tifa’s being, and Zack was shocked by the anger in them.

“...So much has happened, I ordinarily wouldn’t know to where to start. But for you, I think it’s wise to start with what happened after you died.” Vincent settled in, and for the next couple hours, Zack listened, enthralled and horrified at everything that had happened. Shin-Ra...Sephiroth...tears still marked his cheeks after he’d listened about Aerith’s death at the hands of his former friend. He was glad to hear about Cloud, about Tifa, about all of AVALANCHE and how they chose, in defiance of the monster that was Hojo and the President, to save the planet.

As Vincent talked quietly, Zack felt a part of his memory start to reawaken some. Vincent paused to refresh both their drinks, and Zack puzzled over the hazy, odd memories...memories that were...somehow, fresher, more familiar than even the ones of his very last battle.

“...Vincent?” The gunman paused, glancing over his shoulder, and Zack took a deep breath.

“...You said that Aerith died, but...she helped save you guys in Midgar from the geostigma, right? And she cast Holy...”

“Right. Did...you know Aerith’s bloodline?” He blinked, and his eyes suddenly widened as the truth hit home. The truth Hojo and Heidegger had hinted at, all the swearing they’d done for years over Gast and his lost work...That was why the Turks had hunted her, why she’d been so very afraid for so long...

“...She’s the Last Cetra…”

“She was. Is. It’s a bit hard to tell, because while she’s certainly not mortal as all of you, she is very much alive in the Lifestream. And we’ve all spoken to her in various capacities since then, and you as well. Well, Cloud’s spoken to you. I’m not surprised you don’t remember, however. We suspect it had something to do with the time your body was in suspended animation and your soul was in the Lifestream.”

“...How on Gaia does none of this shock you?!? I...holy shit, I was a SOLDIER and I’m sitting here disbelieving all of this, even though I _know_ it had to have happened, because hell, I _died_. I saw Genesis become a monster, and Angeal mutate into some crazy-ass angel thing, and all this other shit...and fuckin’ Jenova...but this is just insane...” Vincent chuckled, and brought a proper mug of coffee over for him, black as Shin-Ra’s soul, and settled back in the chair. He set his own cup aside, and started unbuttoning his shirt slowly...and Zack noticed the black leather glove on his left hand. His left hand had looked a bit odd, and it took Zack a moment to realize that it was longer and larger, just a little bit, than his right hand...but he definitely wasn’t a lefty.

“None of this shocks me, Major Fair, because like your mentors Angeal and Sephiroth, and Genesis, and the poor souls in Deepground, I too was an experiment at the hands of Hojo. Hojo...and Lucrecia Crescent. Sephiroth’s mother.” Zack’s eyes widened as Vincent pulled his shirt open, and he stared at the massive amount of scarring that crossed the older man’s torso. He was almost gaunt under his suit, and heavy scarring distorted his angular body, especially in the spot over his heart...where under the skin, a soft glow pulsed.

“I...am Vincent Valentine, once a Turk, once the son of Grimoire Valentine...and I am the bearer of the Protomateria, and the keeper of four of the old demons. Within me lie Hellmasker, Death Gigas, Galian Beast, and the harbinger Chaos.” He chuckled now, closing his shirt and buttoning it up. “It’s a bit of a stuffy pedigree though; I’d rather stick with ‘boyfriend’, ‘bartender’, ‘Cid’s best friend’, and ‘hunter’. It’s a much better mix.”

“...Wow…”

“Please, it’s really not nearly as amazing as it sounds. But...it does make me effectively immortal, and I’ve seen enough of the shit that nothing that’s happened in the last five years has...really phased me. Surprised me, certainly, but it all goes back to Hojo. It was always Hojo. I might not believe in angels, but I certainly believe that that bastard came straight from Hell.”

“...That...that I certainly have to agree with. Okay...wow…”

“It’s a lot to take in, so let’s...focus back on you, alright? How are you feeling?” That was good advice, and he took the subtle offer for what it was worth. Zack took a moment to close his eyes and really focus on his body; he was sore, yes, but he was feeling better now with the food in his system and the real, honest rest, and he decided that he might as well go the whole hog.

“...I...feel better. Tired still, but better. Can...I try and walk? Maybe?”

“Of course.” Vincent helped him ease the blankets off, and despite the warm day, Zack still felt rather cold; he forced the chill away and let Vincent help him up. It was...slow, painful going, but it didn’t more than about thirty minutes for his body to finally kickstart the healing process. They crossed the tent several times, doing a simple, easy lap around the bed, and before the hour was up, Zack was walking unsteadily alone.

“Thanks for this...hah...I really appreciate the help...and the information.”

“It’s the least I could do; and really, out of all the others on this planet, I’m the one who knows most of what you’ve gone through. We are looking for the records that Hojo likely left, but there’s not a lot left; Diamond Weapon took care of that when it blasted Shin-Ra Tower.

“But there’s the Nibelheim library, as well as several of the back-ups that were stored around Gaia, so there’s at least a slim hope that we can find out what Hojo did to you. But...well, if I can be blunt, you weren’t important to Hojo; I was a revenge kill and reanimation, and I got my revenge in turn quite nicely. Sephiroth was his greatest project.” Zack winced at that, heart twinging, just a little.

“...God, poor Seph...he deserved so much better.” Vincent sighed, leaning against the table that held the coffee pot and a few other things...more food, Zack noticed, and a neat and tidy first aid kit.

“We all did. Every one of us did. I’m still angry...so angry, now that I know the truth of it all. All of this could have been stopped if Hojo had never succeeded...but he did, time and time again, and it took decades to destroy him. And we’re still living, and will still live, with all his horrors for decades more. But he’s dead; I made certain of that.” Zack met those dark eyes, and Vincent only gazed back calmly. _Wow...the only remorse is that he didn’t get the chance to do it sooner; he’s entirely at peace with that blood on his hands. But then, if I’m perfectly honest with myself, I would be too._

“...I’m glad. I really am. Thank you…Thank you. So...may I leave the tent?” Vincent’s eyes softened and he nodded, smiling now.

“Of course you may. Would you care to visit Cloud? I’m certain he’s probably looking much better than he was when he first woke you, but he’s probably still bedridden; he overtaxed himself quite a great deal more than he realized, and it took Cid and Barret a bit to get him back to our base camp from the hill. Would you like a set of fresh clothes?”

“....Yes please. The scrubs aren’t bad, but I could stand some real clothes for a change.” Vincent chuckled and pulled out a set of loose black cargo pants and a simple tee shirt and some boxers, and stepped outside to give Zack a bit of much-needed privacy. He took his time, making sure to pull everything on carefully, and wiggled his toes in the soft grass, relaxing as he felt...well...comfy. He wasn’t used to that. Barefoot and reaching down to pick up the sandals he’d been left, he took a deep breath, and carefully pulled back the tent’s door to look out at the world for the first time in five years.

The sun was bright and shining, and he grimaced, his eyes sensitive as he brought up a hand for them to adjust. It took a minute, and his eyes still watered some, but finally he was able to look around. Around him, Turks he’d known from before and new ones he’d never met were running the operations side of things, and he limped quietly between them, Vincent a kindly shadow at his side, explaining everything in a low voice.

“That’s Veld, my old boss, and his daughter Elfe; they were kind enough to come help us out when we asked. Katana’s an old friend from the old Guard too, and that’s Tseng, Reno, Rude...Cissnei you know, and that’s the youngest Turk, Elena...we mostly call her that because she’s still the baby. She hates it.” Zack laughed weakly, and relaxed a little more as they moved to the AVALANCHE camp, where Vincent got a warmer welcome. Two men, one blond, tan, shirtless and greasy, waved from where he was working on the airplane, while the other, dark-skinned, enormous with a prosthetic hand, was gently handling a few chocobos.

“That’s Cid and Barret respectively; Barret’s daughter Marlene raises chocobos for us, while Cid runs an airship delivery service now. As for the Turks and Shin-Ra employees we just passed...They don’t like me much because I’m both an old Turk and AVALANCHE...and a bit of a monster in their eyes. Tseng, Elena, Reno, Rude, and Cissnei, along with Rufus and Reeve Tuesti, are much more accommodating and they all spend time at the bar too.”

“You did mention bartending…”

“Tifa and I own a bar in Costa; we needed a steady income and a safe, sane place away from Edge and Kalm, so we set up shop there and never looked back. Definitely our best decision...ah, here’s our tent.” Vincent kindly pulled back the fabric door, and Zack slipped into the darkness inside...There, propped up in an old camp cot, Cloud looked grumpy, bandaged, cut to hell, and clearly already bored to tears. But he brightened immediately when Zack walked in, and sat up with a grimace.

“Hey there, porcupine-head.” Zack grinned, weak and real, and slid onto the bed, relaxing as Cloud made space for him...and laughed as the blond hugged him tight.

“Same to you, chocobo-head. How are you?” Zack returned the hug, just so happy that Cloud was safe and alive and _well_ , he didn’t care that there were tears in their eyes or it might be less ‘manly’...Then again, Cloud had once gotten him tissues after Zack had had to do a public promo with puppies for the Midgar Animal Shelter, and not even Sephiroth had given him crap for bawling.

“Tired as hell, sick of these burns already, and just so done with being an invalid. But until I get the all clear, I’m stuck here.”

“...want some company? I can’t promise it’ll be good, but I’ll try?” Cloud chuckled, blue eyes so warm and gentle.

“Zack, you’re always welcome.” That made him smile, and from behind Cloud came Tifa, looking beautiful and relaxed in jeans and a partially buttoned suit shirt...one that, he realized, must have been Vincent’s, because it still had the Turk insignia on the pocket. _Oho...so that’s what he meant by boyfriend...well, good for them both, especially Tifa, she deserves it_. He gave her a shy smile, and she hugged him too, planting a kiss to his forehead.

“Welcome home, Zack; how are you feeling?”

“Better...Vincent, thank you so much again. I...everything you said, it helped. It helped so much, and I can’t begin to thank you enough for that.”

“It was my pleasure, honestly; I remembered you, if dimly, from Nibelheim. And...you’ve always been a good person.” Zack flushed at that, and Cloud only smiled, gently patting his shoulder. Vincent wrapped an arm around Tifa’s waist, cuddling her, and smiled too. “And since we’ll be here till tomorrow morning, how about we let you two take some time to catch up?”

“Thanks, Vin; I think we’d really like that. What are you two gonna do?”

“Probably go stuff our faces; Reeve’s cooking today, and I’ll fight Katana barehanded for one of Reeve’s steaks.” Vincent’s smug look made them all crack up, and Tifa rolled her eyes, still laughing, as she dragged him out with a wave.

“We’ll bring you both back something in a bit, and if he does fight him, I’ll get video!” They both waved back, and the couple walked away, leaving them in a quiet, comfortable darkness...and that’s when Cloud dropped his head on Zack’s shoulder and clutched his arm.

“Zack…” The whisper was soft and scared, and Zack gathered him close, just clutching at him as Cloud did the same, both of them breaking apart and trying to so hard to keep it together. But they weren’t in a battle anymore, they weren’t fighting tooth and nail...and Zack just let himself break a little, chest aching, eyes blurring with tears...but it felt so much better to let that pressure loose, if only a little.

“Oh god, Cloud, I’m so so sorry…”

“Zack, no, _I’m_  sorry...I fucked up, I got too damned cocky-” Cloud’s head came up now, and Zack felt the tears in his eyes overflow when he saw Cloud crying too.

“No...we didn’t do anything to deserve this. We went into this to help people, Cloud, to be more than just farmboys...fuck, we didn’t deserve to be turned into monsters, I don’t give a shit what contracts we signed. Just like Vincent didn’t deserve to be turned into a monster, or Seph…” Zack broke down completely at that, choking on his own words, everything crumbling away, and both men curled up together as they sobbed out a decade’s worth of sorrows.

It might have been an hour, or days, or an eternity before it seemed to recede, but finally, it did; Zack managed to fetch them both clean towels, damping each down with a bit of warm water from the little brazier keeping a kettle warm on the table nearby. Cloud scrubbed his face with a rueful smile, and Zack followed suit, sniffling a little as they both leaned into one another. Zack looped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders, and smiled as the blond snuggled in close, neither one of them giving a solid fuck anymore.

“...I missed you…” Cloud’s voice was a worn thread now, and Zack hugged him closer, sighing softly.

“I missed you too. So much...Cloud...fuck, I don’t even know where to start with this. I really don’t. But...I missed you. I care about you...cared about you...fuck, I don’t even know what goddamn tense to use.” He groaned softly, and Cloud let out a croaky laugh, blue eyes crinkling closed as he flopped his head back on Zack’s bicep.

“We’ll figure it out, Zack. Let’s just take the days one step at a time, alright? But...I cared about you then, and I care about you now. If...it’s more than friends? Then I want that too. If it’s not...then I’m happy to have my friend back, alright?” Zack felt his eyes widen, just a little, but Cloud’s gaze up at him was serious; there was a calmness there, a seriousness that showed just how much the blond had grown in the time since Zack had been gone.

And damned if it didn’t make him proud as hell. He smiled, just a little, and hugged Cloud again, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“...Alright. That’s entirely fair, no pun intended, and...well, fuck it, I want that too. But you’re right; we’ve got a long ass way to go before we get to Vincent and Tifa’s level.” Cloud laughed outright at that, that familiar tenor that made Zack’s whole heart swell, and Gaia, there wasn’t anything better. The fever-dreams...or were they mako-dreams? Whatever they were, they’d _always_  been filled with Hojo’s laughter, insane and high-pitched and just _ugly_  in every way...he’d dreamed instead of Cloud’s voice. “...I missed hearing you laugh.”

“And I missed hearing you swear like a sailor; I thought Angeal was going to clutch his pearls and scream the first time after you made 1st Class and just cussed out Palmer for being the little chicken-shit he was. It was beautiful.”

“I thought Angeal was gonna kill me for that; why the fuck didja think I ran off?” Both of them laughed at that, chuckling together as they curled up on the cot, Cloud’s slightly smaller body tucked into Zack’s...and damn if it didn’t feel right. “...Cloud…”

“Mmn?”

“...How are you really feeling?” There was a pause there, a stillness that made Zack’s heart stop...and Cloud let out a soft sigh, leaning back a little to meet Zack’s own blue eyes. They studied one another for a long moment...and Cloud smiled, just a little.

“...I’m not where I need to be, and where I want to be, yet. There’s...a lot of crap in my head still; literal and mental, as it turns out, and I’m still sorting everything out. I’m...there are going to be some really shit days in the future. I won’t lie to you about that; they’re going to be absolutely _awful_ , and I don’t doubt that you’ll probably have the same days, if not more. But I’ve lived with the depression a long time, Zack, so I can tell you this.” Those familiar hands, just as strong as his own, the sword-callouses still so rough, cupped his face.

“You’re not alone. And I’m not alone. And we _will_ survive this. If nothing else, use pure, radiant fucking spite to get through each day, because we are _not_ going to give that rat-faced little fucker the satisfaction of knowing that he ruined yet more lives. We are going to fix this planet. We are going to fix our mistakes, and Shin-Ra’s mistakes, and help out Aerith. And we are gonna do it together.”

“...well shit, Cloud, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?” He knew it wouldn’t really be that easy; Cloud was right, and shit was gonna go south before it got better. But...it would get better. And there was no one else he’d rather fight the good fight with. They shared a grin, and Cloud patted his cheek, winking.

“Then let’s get to work, Porcupine-ass. Daylight’s wastin’.”

“I thought you’d _never_  ask.”

* * *

Vincent ignored most of the Turks and continued working on his well-deserved dinner, and Katana just let out a chuckle.

“What?”

“Would you _really_  have fought me bare-handed for this?”

“And won, you insufferable prick. Don’t you sit there and tell me it’s not the best damned food you’ve ever had, barring Tifa’s. And for her, I’d just shoot you.” Vincent grinned as Tifa rolled her eyes, quite used to their banter, and savored one of the more tender bites; it really did melt right off the T-bone.

“Asshole.”

“You’ll heal.”

“I ain’t immortal, Valentine.”

“So? Suck it up.”

“Uh huh. Tifa, sweetheart, you’d heal my sorry ass, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would; Vincent would be too busy horking down dinner to notice.” He tried to manage an offended face at that, but inside, he was grinning, because there was nothing like watching the love of his life and his oldest friend bond over the stupid shit he’d do. Katana flirted a tiny bit with her, but it wasn’t ever crossing any boundaries, and he would have stopped if she asked. But Tifa always gave as good as she got, and he thoroughly enjoyed watching her turn the tables on anyone and everyone who thought she was nothing more than a bimbo.

He knew he had it bad when Cid joined Katana on the other side, grinning like the bastard he was...and Vincent’s grin was unholy as Cid turned all paternal over Tifa. Tifa, for her part, was laughing her ass off now, Katana caught totally off guard and somehow shrinking as Cid just utterly decimated him, the thick accent, toothpick, and cussing a sight and sound to behold.

“...an’ iffen ya lay a hand on that girl, if my lance ain’t up yer ass, it’s because her goddamn foot’s gonna be! Now siddown and drink yer goddamn tea, ya overpaid security guard.” Cid fell on his food with a vengeance after that verbal flaying, and Katana just stared, mouth hanging open. Vincent reached across and tapped his chin up a little, snickering as the Turk snapped it closed.

“...Sweet Gaia, I don’t think I’ve been threatened so much in my entire life, and I’m a fuckin’ _Turk_.”

“Welcome ta AVALANCHE, turkey-boy; we threaten one another daily. Usually ‘m more on my game than that; been workin’ on shit all day, an’ ‘m tired.”

“Need me to take the nightwatch, Cid?”

“Nah, Barret’s takin’ it for me, bless ‘im. ‘Sides, you two had the patients ta watch over; Yuffie an’ Elena’s takin’ over for you two. We’re hopin’ to make it back ta Costa tomorrow; Shera’s comin’ with the new airship.”

“Oh good, thank you so much again, Cid; we can’t thank you enough for helping us out with transport.” Cid’s normally cantankerous expression melted into a warm smile for Tifa, and he gave her hand a squeeze, eyes twinkling behind the creases and crinkles around them. Vincent stifled a laugh, because now Katana was absolutely mind-blown. Cid had a hell of a reputation in Shin-Ra, and to see him being positively fatherly was something _none_ of the Turks, save their usual crew, had ever seen.

It was fucking hilarious to Vincent. But he kept his mouth shut, sipping his coffee, and was thankful that Tifa didn’t know it was his seventh already today. Chaos seemed to stir a little inside him at the familiar burn of caffeine, and he quieted the entity with a gentle shush, nursing the hot drink.

**_Mmmn...coffee…_ **

_Mmhmm, and if you’re good, I’ll get a mocha for when we go back to the tent._

**_Chooooooocolate...be good..._ **

_Attaboy. Mocha it is. With a bit of caramel syrup._ Chaos subsided with a happy purr, and Vincent hid a smile, adding a few sugars to his coffee and a bit of cream. He didn’t like it like that all the time, but Chaos did, and given the being’s help in the Pit...well, a thank you was in order. When he came back to himself properly, Cid was getting up to leave and go to bed, and Tifa gave him a hug, then pressed a kiss to Vincent’s cheek. Distantly, he’d heard her say she was going to go lay down a bit herself, and to come back when he was ready, and he turned to Katana with a grin.

“...Might wanna close that mouth again, you’ll be catching flies shortly.”

“...What…how…”

“Cid was right; we do threaten one another a lot in our neck of the woods. But Cid’s also only going to melt for the right people; usually little kids, ladies, and anything airborne.”

“...Would he _really_  put his lance up my ass?”

“If you laid a finger on any woman and she didn’t want it? Yup. Gladly. He doesn’t suffer assholes.”

“...he kinda...I expected him to be a lot more...harsh towards everyone?”

“He...can be. But he does his best to be understanding, unless extreme stupidity is involved. Then...that doesn’t do well. But he’s a good egg. So are the rest.” Vincent gave his friend a softer smile now, and Katana...no, Balto, sighed a little.

“...So I’m discovering. I...didn’t realize that. And I’m sorry for that, Vincent.”

“Don’t be. How could you have known? All you knew were Elfe, Fuhito, and the rest before, and I know you went home to Gongaga after all that for a good long while. Speaking of...how are Zack’s parents holding up?” Now Balto looked a bit uncertain, and Vincent waited him out; he hadn’t been a patient man in his youth, but those hard lessons over the years had been learned quite well.

“...They’re still grieving over his death. Cloud’s visit a year ago helped, though. They...visited the Lost City a few months ago, and a few of the hunters and I went with them to help with protection, and to pay our respects. Zack was an amazing guy... _is_  an amazing guy, to be honest. I think that if anyone can bring Zack back to them, it should be Cloud.”

“I thought so...well, once Zack’s ready, we’ll figure out a plan of action. Thanks for just...being around. Having all of you here, even the reluctant ones, made the retreat safer and better, and...well, without all of you, we most likely wouldn’t have made it. And now, I think I’ll take my leave; in thanks, we’ve sent over a case of Cid’s best coffee and the whiskey Tifa and I have been working on.”

“...See, this is why we still help you out; you pay us in things we like. Heidigger didn’t even bother to pay us.” Vincent grinned at that, bumped fists with his fellow Turk, and headed back out into the setting sun. The whole huge camp was settling down for the night, and Vincent sauntered back on through, humming softly to himself. He paused for that promised mocha and drained it quickly enough; Chaos purred with pleasure in his soul, and though he might regret it later, he couldn’t find it in himself to be too unhappy, and he continued on.

Checking in on Zack and Cloud, he smiled to see the two SOLDIERS fast asleep, their empty plates up on the table, both of them wrapped in one another. He shut the flap and continued on, nodding to Yuffie as she took up her post guarding the two. She grinned back, snapping off a saucy salute, and Vincent just chuckled. The walk back to his and Tifa’s tent was barely another fifteen feet, and he slipped inside with a relieved sigh, smiling a little as Tifa lifted her head, looking sleepy.

“Vincent?”

“It’s me, love. Let me change here, and I’ll be settling in for the night.”

“Mmn…” She snuggled back down, and he made quick work of his suit, pulling on a pair of sweats and a loose tee shirt, then tucking into the nest-bed they’d made the day before. It was just as comfortable as their bed back home, and he chuckled as Tifa wrapped around him the moment he was under the covers; she became a limpet quite happily, and he returned the gesture, nuzzling up close. "...Vincent?"

"Yes, Tifa?"

"...do you think they'll be okay? So much has happened..."

"...we can never be sure, love. Never truly. But...I believe in them. In all of us. And though we can't be sure what tomorrow will bring...well, we know how we can tackle it." He smiled as she snuggled up more, and her soft sigh let him relax completely at last.

"Yeah. Together."


End file.
